iNever Knew What A Week Could Do
by jaimelu
Summary: Carly and Spencer are gone for the week, so Freddie and Sam are left at home. What happens when Freddie's attacked on the streets of Seattle? First Seddie story. 7 Chapters
1. Monday

MONDAY

(Sam's POV)

"Hey Fredweird, hand over the ketchup." I said impatiently. Jeez, this century please? My fries are getting cold. Fredward mumbled something about 'can't wait for Carly to get back'. Carls and Spencer had left for the week to go see their grandparents in Milwaukee, so I was stuck here at home in Seattle with Fredwina. They left Sunday morning for their flight, and it's been two days since then. Obviously, I wasn't the only one anxious for Carls to get back. Fredward handed me the ketchup and sipped his Berry Blast smoothie. After school, Fredwierd and I had been going to the Groovie Smoothie for the same reason; we were both avoiding our mom. "What did you say Fredward?" I asked menacingly. "Nothing." He said looking down at his smoothie. He's frightened. Good, he should be. I slurped the last of my Blueberry Blitz and got up. "Thanks for the smoothie Fredward, I'm going home." I said throwing my trash away.

(Freddie's POV)

What??? She's leaving??? "Uhh, wait Sam. I'll walk you home." I called to her at the door. She looked at me with a bewildered expression, but she shrugged. "Whatever." She said, turning around and walking down the sidewalk. It was starting to get dark and would be difficult to see very far ahead of me pretty soon, so I ran to catch up to her. She looked straight ahead and said nothing. A dangerous thought went thought my head. Don't ask, she'll break your arm. Don't ask, don't ask. "Why is that you never like to go home?" I asked cautiously. Stupid! She stopped and turned to me. "None of your business dork." She replied coldly as she punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and watched her walk away again. God that hurt! I steadily stood up and hurried to catch up to her. We walked on in silence until we got a few hundred feet from her building. I had always wondered what her house was like… "See ya Fredweird.' She called as she walked faster to get ahead of me, indicating I was supposed to say bye and leave. "Bye Sam, see ya tomorrow." I mumbled to her as she walked to her building door. I turned and started walking the other way, only to bump into a tall man with a black mask over his face. He pushed me to the ground and I hit my head on the light-post behind me. I groaned as the pain and shock went through my skull. This is gonna be bad. Please Sam, just go inside. Go inside, where you're safe…

(Sam's POV)

I had finally ditched the dork and had almost gotten to the door. "Ugghhhhh…" someone moaned behind me. I turned "Fredward?" I called to the darkness. I leaned out of the shelter of the light above my building door and saw Fredweird lying on the ground. Who was that guy standing over him? The tall guy kicked Fredward in the ribs and the kid coughed. The guy punched him in he face and kicked him again. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Leave him alone!" I yelled to the man, who had just leaned down and taken something out of Fredward's pocket. He heard me, startled, and ran down the street. Fredward just lay there, not moving. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

(Freddie's POV)

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. No Sam, go back inside. Go away. Don't come near. He can't hurt you, he just can't. But I looked up to see her leaning over me, her curly hair brushing my cheek. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" she said to me. But I couldn't answer I guess, cause all that came out of my mouth was "Gaaaa awaaahhh" She took my hand and pulled me up, slinging my arm over her left shoulder. I couldn't see much, I felt blood trickling down my face, and tasted it in my mouth. I slumped my head forward and trudged wherever Sam was leading me. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe…

(Sam's POV)

I opened the door to my building with one hand and shoved Fredward up on my shoulder with the other. The buzzer rang above my head and whispered at it to shut up. Stupid alarm. God, I really hope mom's still on her dumb 'vacation' in Vegas. I carefully trudged Fredward up the four flights of stairs (no elevator in my building) and fished my key out of my right pocket. Fredweird slipped a bit and I jerked him back up. I opened the door with my key, kicked it open, and walked Fredwina down the hallway. I kicked clothes out of my way as I walked into my room and pulled Fredward onto my bed. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed two washcloths, and held them under the faucet to wet them down. I squeezed the water out and walked to the kitchen with them. I opened the freezer and (thank god mom didn't use it all for her alcoholic drinks) and stuffed one of the washcloths, folded in half, with ice. I walked back to my room and shut the door.

(Freddie's POV)

Owwwwwwww. My head. My ribcage. My arms. My legs. Where am I? I opened my eyes and nearly had a heart attack. Sam??? I looked around, sitting up. "Lie down Fredweird." she scolded. She held a makeshift-ice pack to my head and wiped my face gently with another wet washcloth. I cringed at the sting from the bruises and scrapes on my face. She sighed. "Do I have to hold you down Fredward? Or are you gonna lie still?" she said impatiently. A little disoriented, I lay back down. I turned my head to what I was lying on and saw a purple bedspread. "Where am I?" I whispered. Sam actually smiled. "Well, you always wanted to see my house. You're in my room dork," she said quietly.

(Sam's POV)

Haha. The nerd's totally wigged out. "What happened?" he says, trying to sit up again. I push his head back down on my purple pillow and press the ice pack on his forehead. "As the Seattle city folk say 'You got whacked.'" I reply. Freddie groans and turns his head to my window, looking out at the city lights. I take the wet washcloth with my other hand and wipe the blood off his face gently, careful not to rub his raw wounds. He sighs. "What?" I ask. He turns to me and smiles. "Thanks Sam." he replies, wincing when I accidentally scrape his bruise on his forehead. He looks down at himself and my bed. "Ummm, Sam?" he says quietly. "What?" I answer. He gulps. "Uhh, that guy on the street didn't take my shirt did he?" he says warily. I actually laugh. "Hahaha, no Fredward. That was me. I had to put ice on those bruises on your chest otherwise they would've swelled and made it hard for you to breathe. He looks down at his bare chest and back to me. He touches his ribs and shrieks. "Owwwwwww!" I laugh. "Uhhh, yeah, that's why you needed the ice." I move his arm away from the icepack and re-adjust the washcloth on his face, wiping away blood on his mouth. He looks at me and says nothing.

(Freddie's POV)

A lot of thoughts fly through my mind, which does intensify the headache now throbbing in my head… Sam saved my life! Sam took my shirt off! Sam took me to her house! Sam took me to her room! Sam put me on her bed! I look at her and say nothing as these thoughts whirl through my head. She smiles at me and gently wipes blood from my lower lip. She takes an icepack from her bedside table (is that a framed picture of me, her and Carly on the table?) and puts it on my forehead slowly. I wince at the sudden throbbing my head suffers from the freezing ice. Then Sam does something I cannot believe. She leans down and kisses my forehead softly on the bruise. The pressure from her lips doesn't even hurt. I stare at her for a few moments. She just kissed me. Sam just kissed me. "You okay Freddork?" she says with an actually worried look on her beautiful face. I stare at her for a few moments. I raise my (I now realize my arm is bandaged too) hand to her face and brush my fingers on her cheek. She closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them and stares at me. "I'm much better." I say to her. I put my hand on her neck and stare at her. "Well…lean." I say to her. She smiles at the memory or our first kiss on the fire escape. She leans her head down to my level, her hair brushes my cheeks and I raise my other cut hand to cup under her chin. I hold her face gently and kiss her.


	2. Tuesday

TUESDAY

(Sam's POV)

I open my eyes and prop myself up on my bed. I think about last night. Wow. He kissed me. Fredward Benson kissed me…wow. I feel like flying...What the heck is wrong with me? What am I thinking? This is Benson we're taking about! We hate each other! God stupid, weird, dorky…adorable, sweet, funny, cute,…lousy, nerdy STUPID Benson!!! I rub my eyes, crawl out of bed, and go into the bathroom for a hot shower to clear my head, hopefully the water heater's working today….

(Freddie's POV)

I wake up in my own bed this time. My mind whirls over last night. Whoa. I kissed Sam. I kissed SAM. Then I bolt up in bed (yes with the headache a very stupid thing to do) "Oh man I kissed SAM!" I yell before I really regret it, remembering my mom in the next room. I hope to god she didn't hear me. I watch my door for a few seconds and then lie my head back down on my bed. I think about last night. Wow. I remember everything. The man on the street. The bruises and scrapes. Sam's room. My shirt off. Her kissing my forehead. My kissing her lips. Wow. I run my hand through my hair and sit up slowly, careful not to bump my head on my bed's baseboard. I sigh and get out of bed. My mom runs into the room with a bowl of water, a washcloth, and an ice pack. "Freddie! My little sugarbuns! Are you okay? Do you need some ice? I've got some painkillers if you need them…" she fusses. "Mom. Mom. MOM!" I shout over her fussing. "I'm fine. My ribs hurt but I'm fine." I reassure her. "Oh Freddie, when that Sam girl brought you over last night, I was so worried! You could barely walk! Oh my baby!" she worries. I sigh as she wipes a washcloth over my forehead. Whoa. Deja vu`.

(Sam's POV)

I grab a Pop Tart out of the cabinet and munch on it as I walk out the door to school. I hum to myself as I trudge down the sidewalk and brace my shoulders against the freezing wind. I turn the corner and walk down to the Groovie Smoothie. Freddie should be there by now. At least, he should be if he's up to going to school today. I get worried as I get closer to the smoothie shop. But there he is as I approach the door. Just as adorable and sweet as any other day. What am I thinking??? Fredward's not sweet and he's not adorable! I quietly groan to myself as I approach him. What's wrong with me?

(Freddie's POV)

Will she say anything about last night? Should I? Maybe she'll act like it never happened. Then again, I have the scars and bruises to prove it did. Uh oh. She's walking to me. What do I say? What do I do? "Hey Sam." I manage. "Hey Freddork. Feeling better?" she says. Her hair whips around her face from the wind. So she IS acknowledging it happened…at least the attack part. Oh…what the heck? "I'm much better." I riskily say. I could've sworn she cracked a tiny smile. But she doesn't say anything. She just turns and walks toward school. I hurry to catch up with her. Wow, this silence is awkward. I walk by her, saying nothing, but sneaking glances at her out of the corner of my eye. Her blonde hair blows about her face. Her pale cheeks are red from the cold. Her blue eyes dart everywhere except to me. We turn the corner and see the school a few hundred yards away.

(Sam's POV)

Oh thank god... Holy mother of meatloaf did I just thank god that school's a few hundred feet away? Jeez, I'm losing it. I walk carefully over a large slush puddle but slip on a patch of snow-concealed ice. I fly backward and land on my back on the sidewalk. I can feel the snow and ice melting into my jacket. Freddork hurriedly crouches down and holds out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up off the ice. His hand is warm and soft. I blush and mutter "Thanks Fredward." He smiles. "No problem." He turns to the school and we continue walking. Is he thinking about last night? Should I say anything? Will he?

(Freddie's POV)

Her hand was so warm. I was worried that she was hurt, but the look on her face was priceless. We walk up the steps to school and I walk her to her locker. "So…" I know this is a dangerous subject, given that this is SAM we're talking about, but I risk it. "So…what Fredward?" she says, looking bored. I sigh. "Sam, shouldn't we talk about what happened last night?" I look in her eyes and see a flicker of…no it couldn't be…fear? Then the look vanishes from her face and she says "What about it Fredward?" Uh oh. Looks like I'm gonna have to push her. "Well, at your house…" I lower my voice. "And the kiss…?" I whisper. Sam punches me in the gut and gets up so close to my face that my heart skips a beat at the proximity and the memory of last night. I double over and she whispers, "If you ever tell anyone, even Carly, then I swear to god Freddork, I will murder you." I gulp and nod. Yep, Sam's back.

(Sam's POV)

I turn and open my locker. I notice Fredward staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I sigh and turn my head to him. "What?" I say. He just shakes his head and walks away. Thank god. He's gone. I grab my books and a fatcake out of my locker and shuffle off to Mrs. Briggs's class. Boy, am I in trouble. Fredwina better get me outta his head and vice versa or there's gonna be serious chizz.

(Freddie's POV)

I sit through my classes thinking about her. What in the world am I gonna do? I glance down at my paper in Calculus class and jump. I've been drawing Sam's name all over paper. _Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett._ All over my paper. I am so dead. Oh boy. The bell rings. School's over. Time to go meet Sam to go to the Groovie Smoothie. I walk to my locker, stuff some books in, shut the door, and walk to the front doors. Sam's standing out on the steps waiting for me. Okay, whether she likes it or not, I am GOING to talk to Sam about the kiss.

(Sam's POV)

Freddork looks out over the school steps, sees me, and starts descending the steps. I finger the note in my pocket and wait for him. I fold it over and over in my pocketed hand. I sit on the wall by the steps, swinging my legs back and forth. Fredward looks at me, smiles, and stops in front of me. "Hey Sam." He says happily. I hop down from the wall. I really hope this works.

(Freddie's POV)

Sam gets down from the wall. She has an odd look on her face. My smile fades. "You okay Sam?" I ask, concerned. She pulls a note out of her pocket and hands it to me. "Sorry." She says, and then she just walks away. I stare at her as she walks down the street and around the corner. I glance down at the note in my hand and unfold it. Sam's handwriting is scrawled all over it. "Dear Freddie Dear Freddork, I'm Sorry. Really I am really sorry. But because of the kiss what happened last night, I can't hang out with you anymore. We're too different and it won't work. I'm sorry. Yours always Yours, Sam." I feel my heart wither in my chest. My head spins. Sam doesn't wanna be friends anymore? I shake my head to try to clear it. This doesn't make any sense. No, Sam's my best friend. I won't lose her. I put the note in my pocket and walk down the street and around the corner.

(Sam's POV)

I feel disgusted with myself. I feel cowardly, because I'm so glad I walked away before I saw the look on Fredward's face when he read my note. I run to my house, open the building door, and run upstairs. I open my apartment door, run to my room, and slam the door. Who's gonna complain? Mom's in Vegas. Dad's who knows where? Melanie's at boarding school. Carly's in Florida. Fredward's… God I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot. But I'm not good for him. He deserves better than me. Besides, he'll be fine when Carly gets back. After all, he's been after her since the 6th grade right? The doorbell rings angrily and I walk out of my room, pick up the nearest thing to me, and throw it at the door. The shoe bounces off the doorframe and drops to the floor, but the doorbell rings again. And again. And again. Good god, what the heck do they want? I walk to the door and open it.

(Freddie's POV)

She opens the door and stares at me in shock. I stare at her back. Her eyes glaze over with tears and her cheeks turn red from blushing. Her blonde hair falls like a curtain over her shoulders and I swear I can see the sadness in her eyes. I walk up to her, put my hands on her face, tilting her chin up to me, and kiss her. After a moment, we break apart. I say, "Do you remember those old movies? Where the girl leaves the guy, even though she doesn't want to? And the happy ending where the guy always goes after her, and he tells her he'll never let her go?" Sam looks up at me and a tear runs down her face. I wipe it away with my thumb and look at her in the eyes. She just nods. I look at her and say, "Sam, I'll never let you go." Then I kiss her again.


End file.
